


Fast Pace (빠른 걸음)

by Mistehri



Series: Soonyoung & Jihoon’s Roller Coaster Ride [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choreographer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Mild Language, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Seungkwan is there for like 0.2 seconds, Soonhoon - Freeform, Swearing, competitive soonhoon, count how many “realizes” there are, did I mention I suck at endings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistehri/pseuds/Mistehri
Summary: The “every morning I get off the train and walk to work, there’s this guy who’s always three steps ahead of me and he always beats me to the crosswalk because I get stopped by the red light, but today I was ahead of him for the first time and he RUNS in front of me, turns around and goes, ‘I’ve been winning for the past three months now, and I can’t stop now. Have a good day and see you tomorrow!’ and I am so wearing my running shoes tomorrow” AU.





	Fast Pace (빠른 걸음)

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say that this isn’t my original idea and I found this on a WeHeartIt page on Google. I just found this so cute so I decided to write Soonhoon and *poof* this fic was born. So I wrote the first draft, right? But I accidentally pressed the wrong button while typing and all my progress was deleted, so I had to rewrite the WHOLE thing, like wtf?
> 
> ANYWAYS.
> 
> This isn’t beta-read.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Jihoon is a music producer, so needless to say, he doesn’t have much free time in his hands. If you ask him to hang out, he’ll most likely tell you  _I’m working on a project for an upcoming trainee group_  or  _sorry, but I’d like to catch up with my sleep schedule._ He really doesn’t mean to be rude about it, but how can he be polite when he’s been running on three hours of sleep and living off of protein bars and Cola? He’s a busy man, and he doesn’t have time to play games, so you can say he’s a bit of a stick in the mud when it comes to his social life, or rather, his lack of social life.

So when Jihoon notices a head of bright pink hair in his vision, he can’t help but scowl as he walks behind the man. His eyes glare at the man’s back, and if it was possible to burn holes in one’s body with his eyes, it definitely would’ve happened. 

The two of them have been playing this silent game for the past three months. He doesn’t even know how this game of theirs started. Anyways, how does he know the other man is involved too? Easy. Bright Pink Hair is always in his line of sight, always in front of him when Jihoon exits the train, and he absolutely  _despises_ it. It’s like his hair is taunting him, daring him to pass the man, but Jihoon doesn’t. The score is currently 47-21, but Jihoon isn’t keeping track. (He definitely is _._ )

Granted, Jihoon could take a later train and call it quits with the man, but that would mean being late to his work, and as exhausting as being a music producer is, Jihoon loves his job. He could also take it upon himself to ride an earlier train, but Jihoon already has a hard time waking up as it is, so he doesn’t.

Jihoon’s so lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t realize the crosswalk sign is already counting down, and he curses.

Unfortunately, it’s rush hour, and there are crowds of bustling people filling up the sidewalks. Jihoon easily slips past them, mumbling out brief apologies under his breath. It’s rare times like these where Jihoon is grateful for his short stature because he doesn’t bump into people as much as the average person. 

However, luck isn’t on his side. (When is it ever?)

When Jihoon reaches the crosswalk, he realizes the light had turned red, and somehow, Bright Pink Hair is on the other side of the road already. Jihoon scowls and glares, and as if sensing it, Bright Pink Hair turns around. The two of them share a brief moment of eye contact, and Jihoon watches as Bright Pink Hair’s lips curl up in a smug smirk. In a blink, he disappears.

Jihoon’s scowl deepens.

_One day._

 

**—**

 

The next morning, Jihoon forgets everything that had happened yesterday. It’s not that he’s forgetful. He just has a lot of things to do and one too many things to keep track of. He’s ready to take on the day’s workload, but when Jihoon checks his calendar to review his schedule for the day, he realizes he’s not as busy as he thought he would be.  _Leisure day_ , he thinks to himself,  _Haven’t had one of those in a while._ He’s not complaining, because it means he gets to work on his own projects, and he’s been waiting to do that for a while.

Jihoon takes a closer look at his calendar, and it reads, _composition for Hoshi. Due Friday for meet-ups and revisions._ The producer checks the date.  _Crap, it’s Wednesday. I better hurry then._

With his deadline in mind, Jihoon hurries to the train station, just in time for the train to arrive, and he can’t help but feel grateful. He surely didn’t want to walk a mile to his workplace.

However, when Jihoon boards the train, Bright Pink Hair is already seated in one of the seats, scrolling through his phone. He’s wearing a black and white striped bomber shirt with a black shirt underneath. Jihoon can’t help it when his eyes lower further, and  _wow, those leather pants accentuate his thighs really nice —_

Jihoon gasps at his thoughts, quite loudly, and he realizes he’s caught the attention of most of the passengers, including Bright Pink Hair. Clearing his throat, he looks down and mumbles a curt, “Sorry."

Jihoon mentally slaps himself. _Jesus, Jihoon,_ he scolds.  _Get ahold of yourself. You look like a complete weirdo. He’s just distracting you with his...his...obnoxious fashion style! Yes, that’s it._

Satisfied with his logical reasoning, Jihoon chances a glance at Bright Pink Hair, only to avert his gaze quickly when they lock eyes.  _Damn it,_ he curses internally.  _You’re acting like a teenage girl, Jihoon. Stop it._ For the sake of protecting what’s left of his dignity, Jihoon decides to look out the window.

The producer doesn’t look away, even when he feels Bright Pink Hair’s gaze boring into the side of his face. He ignores the strong urge to just lock eyes, but he’s afraid of how red his face might become.

Jihoon doesn’t relax at all for the twenty minute ride, not until he hears a click on the intercom, and the announcer says, _"Attention all passengers, we are now arriving at Gangnam-gu, Seoul. Please check for all your belongings and be careful when leaving the vehicle. Thank you for boarding with us."_

A few more seconds, and the train finally stops and the doors slide open. Jihoon leaves swiftly, hoping to cross the crosswalk on time and beat Bright Pink Hair.

After a few minutes of walking, Jihoon realizes something’s off, and when he looks up, there’s no Bright Pink Hair. He can see the crosswalk in his sight, and it’s still green. However, it’s still rush hour, and there are plenty of people on the sidewalk as usual, but that doesn’t quell Jihoon’s growing excitement.  _Oh my God,_ hethinks.  _I’m actually going to make it this time. I’m going to beat him!_

Unfortunately, Jihoon’s triumph is short-lived when a dash of bright pink hair  _whooshes_ past him, and his mouth drops open in disbelief as his speed-walking falters.

Bright Pink Hair turns his head as he runs and yells over his shoulder. “I’ve been winning for the past three months now, and I don’t intend to lose!” The idiot isn’t even looking where he’s going as he continues to shout, “Have a good day and see you tomorrow!"

Jihoon doesn’t realize he’s stopped in his tracks until his shock wears off, and when it does, there’s a newfound determination blazing through his veins.  _So that’s how it’s going to be, huh?_ Jihoon thinks to himself darkly, a grin spreading on his lips.  _Bring it. I’m definitely wearing my running shoes tomorrow._

Jihoon is so into his thoughts, he doesn’t realize he’s reached the crosswalk until there’s a loud beep, and he stops in his tracks as he looks at the crosswalk sign.  _Of course._

Jihoon scowls for the nth time that week.

It’s red.

 

**—**

 

The next morning, Jihoon makes sure to have a full night’s rest for the first time in months and wake up on time. He eats something more appropriate to be considered breakfast, and switches his protein bar for an apple and his Cola for a bottle of water. If he wants to beat Bright Pink Hair on time, he needs to be prepared. Jihoon also makes sure to dress lightly, sporting a plain white t-shirt, black joggers, and his trusty running shoes.

When Jihoon arrives at the train station, he realizes he has time to kill and uses that time to stretch and warm-up. He doesn’t want to pull a muscle while running. How embarrassing would that be?

It’s a few minutes into his warm up does he realize what he’s doing, and he laughs at how absolutely _absurd_ the situation is. Two grown men, neither having talked to each other and both participating in a silent game. Nonetheless, he feels a smile tug at his lips. He’s grateful for the sudden change in his usual route. It’s the little things in life that brings you the most joy, isn’t it?

Hearing a whistle, Jihoon looks up to find the train arriving, and the same determination from yesterday comes back and fuels his fire.  _It’s on._

When the doors slide open, Jihoon steps in, and he’s (pleasantly) surprised when he comes face to face with Bright Pink Hair. The two hold eye contact as Jihoon stands in front of him. He seems to be sporting something similar to what Jihoon’s wearing, a plain black t-shirt along with black sweatpants, paired with white running shoes.  _Oh, he’s in on this too, isn’t he?_ Jihoon thinks to himself.  _He’s just as ready as I am._ The producer feels excitement pulse through his veins.

Bright Pink Hair breaks eye contact, lips curled into that same damn smug smirk as he gazes out the window. “How’s your week so far?” he asks casually, as if they aren’t about to prepare for the fucking Hunger Games.

Jihoon shrugs and licks his lips, realizing it’s the first time they’re holding a proper conversation. “Pretty unusual. You?”

Bright Pink Hair turns to look at him, his smirk growing wider. “Pretty unusual, I’d say."

The two stand in momentary silence, but Jihoon is dying to make his statement known, so he says as much.

“Look,” he begins, looking up at the taller man and locking him with what he hopes is an intimidating glare. “I don’t know who you are and frankly, I don’t really care. If you think you’re going to win this time, I’m here to tell you that you are wrong. I’m going to make you eat my dust."

Bright Pink Hair stares at him, a little surprised, but he recovers well with an intrigued grin. “Well,” he says. “You had me in the first half, not gonna lie, but then you told me you were gonna win, and I was like, cute, but no,” Bright Pink Hair grins wider and leans forward, hair falling into his slanted eyes, and Jihoon hates how attractive he is up close. “ _You_ are going to eat  _my_ dust."

Jihoon scoffs, leaning back as he crosses his arms. “You wish."

“Oh?” Something mischievous glints in Bright Pink Hair’s eyes. “How about we bet on it?"

“I’m not betting money. I’m broke as hell  **—** "

“Not money,” Bright Pink Hair shakes his head. “If I win, you have to take me on a date."

Jihoon splutters, caught off guard at the request. “A date?!"

Bright Pink Hair raises an eyebrow and smirks again. “Oh, come on,” he waves his hand between them. “Don’t tell me you haven’t felt at least some sort of connection between us. If you didn’t, you would’ve stopped playing this ridiculous game long ago, but you didn’t stop. That’s enough proof to tell me you’ve taken a liking towards me. I’m flattered."

Jihoon huffs, and he hates how true the statement is. “Fine,” he says, albeit a little sulky. “What’s in it for me?"

“Well, what do you want?” 

Jihoon thinks it over. What  _does_ he want? He tries to think of something, but his mind comes blank. “I’ll figure it out when I win,” he says instead.

“ _If_ you win,” Bright Pink Hair corrects. “Don’t get too cocky."

“Like you’ll win?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow.

Bright Pink Hair grins. “I like to think I’m a fair man."

Jihoon is about to retort, something sarcastic probably, but the train jolts, and he falls forward in surprise. The producer shuts his eyes, waiting for his face to meet the ground and possibly receive a nose bleed, but nothing happens. Instead, Jihoon feels hands grip his biceps, and he peeks one eye open. 

When he realizes what’s going on, Jihoon pulls away, cheeks red as he grumbles out a flustered, “Sorry.”  _Déjà vu much, Jihoon?_

”Can’t have you falling for me just yet,” Fortunately, Bright Pink Hair has a sense of humor as he helps Jihoon steady himself, but his tone has a teasing lilt to it as he continues. “I don’t even know your name."

“Maybe I’ll tell you  _if_  you win,” the producer emphasizesthe  _if_ because he’s petty like that.

“You realize that only makes me more determined, right?” Bright Pink Hair asks, and his smile is back.

“Good,” Jihoon shrugs. “I like competition. Wouldn’t want to race against someone who isn’t willing to try, right?"

“Touché.” 

There’s a click on the intercom. _"Attention all passengers, we are now arriving at Gangnam-gu, Seoul. Please check for all your belongings and be careful when leaving the vehicle. Thank you for boarding with us."_

“Time to get my 48 to a 49,” Bright Pink Hair comments, facing the door.

“Don’t you think you’re being selfish compared to my 21?” Jihoon retorts, but his heart does this weird thing where it warms up and wants to burst when he realizes Bright Pink Hair has been keeping track of their scores. Nonetheless, he copies Bright Pink Hair’s actions and faces the door.

“I’m not letting you get that point so easily, Shortie,”  _Did he just_ ** _—_  **“Like you said, I like competition too."

Jihoon grits his teeth. “You have the audacity to call me ‘shortie’, with your obnoxious bright pink hair."

“Oops, sorry,” Bright Pink Hair has a teasing grin on his face, and Jihoon wants nothing more than to slap it off. “Did I hit a nerve?"

“You’ll be hitting something else if you keep  ** _—_** ”

The train comes to a stop.

“Less talk, more action, Shortie,” Bright Pink Hair says. “May the fastest person win."

The doors open.

Jihoon, despite his unfinished threat, doesn’t waste any time in sprinting out of the train, eager to prove his point. Bright Pink Hair is hot on his heels and that only fuels Jihoon more. They probably look like absolute lunatics at this point, running down the sidewalk in the middle of rush hour, or they probably look like the main characters in the action movies who keeps getting chased, but either way, Jihoon can’t bring himself to care. His only goal at this point is to make it to the other side of the crosswalk and rub salt in Bright Pink Hair’s wound.

Jihoon easily slips past the crowds of people, whereas Bright Pink Hair falters as to not bump into anyone. Jihoon can hear a series of, “Sorry! I’m sorry” and “Excuse me!” and a bunch of businessmen cursing the latter, and he can’t help but laugh. Jihoon thanks the Gods for making him short, but his happiness is short-lived when the crosswalk sign begins counting down.

 _Fuck my life,_ Jihoon groans mentally.

He runs faster, and he thinks he’s scared a flower shop ahjumma on his way, but he’ll apologize to her tomorrow. He  _needs_ to get to the other side. 

But luck, as Jihoon would have it, isn’t on his side again. (It never is.)

Just as Jihoon makes it to the post, the light turns red and cars are already zooming past. Jihoon takes the time to bend over his knees in an attempt to catch his breath and then he hears footsteps approaching him and running shoes in his sight as Bright Pink Hair wheezes beside him.

“You,” Bright Pink Hair gasps, “are one heck of a runner."

“And you’re slow,” Jihoon huffs back, standing straight and warming his aching legs up again. “I thought you’d be faster considering, y’know, you have longer legs."

Bright Pink Hair laughs. “For once, I think your height works to your advantage. Don’t let that get to you though. I’m still fiercely competitive."

Jihoon scowls, but doesn’t make any more comments. He can’t waste his energy snarking at the man, but he can’t help but be impressed knowing Bright Pink Hair is still challenging him. “You do realize it’s illegal to run on the crosswalk?” he says instead.

Bright Pink Hair gives him a toothy grin. “I’m well aware."

They don’t speak any further, and when the crosswalk turns green, they both start walking, eyes trained on the other side.

“So where does this race end?” Jihoon questions. He realizes he doesn’t even know where Bright Pink Hair works, and the two have only been racing each other to the other side of the crosswalk this whole time.

“Pledis Entertainment,” is what Bright Pink Hair says, and Jihoon glances at him in surprise. “The black and white building. You know the place?"

Jihoon nods, but he has so many questions.  _How does he know of Pledis?_ _Why stop there? Is his work nearby?_ He doesn’t ask any of them, knowing he’ll only become distracted.

The air between them is tense, and as soon as Jihoon steps on the curb, he makes a break for it. He hears Bright Pink Hair curse from behind him, and he laughs again. Jihoon doesn’t remember the last time he’s had this much fun, nonetheless, having fun with someone he doesn’t even know the name of.

Jihoon rounds the corner and almost bumps into someone. “Sorry!” He exclaims, rushing past the person.

“Hyung?” The person echoes, and Jihoon recognizes it as Boo Seungkwan, one of the trainees, but he doesn’t turn around to look. He’s on a mission, and he’ll be damned if he becomes distracted when he’s  _so close_ to the building.

“Jesus Christ, Seungkwan!” Bright Pink Hair’s voice comes, sounding startled. “No time to chit-chat!"

“Hyung?” Seungkwan echoes again, and the poor boy sounds lost. 

Jihoon has no time to ask himself if Seungkwan and Bright Pink Hair know each other before he sees the familiar curb, and fortunately, the street is empty. He hears Bright Pink Hair running right behind him, but he doesn’t let that deter his adrenaline. He speeds up and runs up the stairs. He reaches an arm out and his hand tags the door just a second before Bright Pink Hair can.

Jihoon collapses onto his knees, breathing heavily. His legs are aching and his chest is burning, but he’s never felt lighter. He sees Bright Pink Hair slide against the wall, panting with his eyes closed, and  _Jesus Christ, why does he look so damn attractive sweating?!_

”I win,” Jihoon says instead, still gulping down as much air as he can, and he probably looks ridiculous, but he’s too exhausted to care. “I beat you."

“It was a close call,” Bright Pink Hair says breathlessly. “For someone so small, you sure are quick, Shortie."

Jihoon scowls, but it’s all in good fun. “You’re not too bad yourself, Bright Pink Hair,” he teases lightly. “I gotta say, you’re fair competition. I don’t think I’ve exercised like that in a long time."

Bright Pink Hair laughs at the nickname. “Is that what you’ve been calling me this whole time?"

“I think it’s fair to call you that if you call me Shortie,” Jihoon sniffs.

“Fair enough,” Bright Pink Hair chuckles, and the two fall into silence, just trying to catch their breaths. A few minutes later, he speaks again. “So what do you want?"

Jihoon hums in confusion. “What do you mean?” he asks.

Bright Pink Hair smiles endearingly. “I meant the bet. You won, so what do you want?"

“Oh,” Jihoon says, thinking quietly to himself as he leans his head back against the pole across Bright Pink Hair. What doeshe want? He didn’t think he’d get this far, and though he was confident he’d win the race, the last few seconds of it made Jihoon doubt himself. The producer purses his lips when a thought occurs to him, and maybe, just _maybe **—**_  “I think I’ll hold you to that date after all."

It’s quiet for a moment, and then a choked, “What?” comes from in front of him. Jihoon opens his eyes to glance at Bright Pink Hair, only to find his face as pink as his hair, his slanted eyes widening and his mouth open in surprise. 

“What?” Jihoon finds himself repeating, feeling a blush creep up on his own cheeks as he looks away. “You don’t like?”  _I knew I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up._ The producer doesn’t know why, but he feels disappointment settle in his chest. He doesn’t know what he was thinking, doesn’t know why he thought maybe Bright Pink Hair would take him on a date when they were complete strangers. They don’t even know each other’s name, for crying out loud! He’s probably dating someone, and Jihoon would never know. 

”No!” Bright Pink Hair blurts out, and Jihoon’s expression falls. Bright Pink Hair seems frozen for a moment, realizing what he's saying, and he corrects himself hurriedly. “I  _—_ I mean, no as in yeah, okay. Let’s  ** _—_** I’ll take you on a date."

Jihoon isn’t convinced, and his expression seems to say it all, because Bright Pink Hair continues. “Like I said, we have some sort of connection between us, and I don’t mean to be so cliché, but when we started this game,” he gestures between them, “I just  ** _—_** I don’t know. I felt intrigued to you for some reason.” His face turns sheepish, and his blush comes back. “That’s why I wanted to take you on a date if I won, so you can imagine my disappointment when I didn’t."

Jihoon smiles. “Well, how do you feel now that I’m asking you?” He asks, albeit a little shyly.

Bright Pink Hair matches his smile. “Relieved,” He answers. “I honestly didn’t know what I’d do if I bet on a date only to find out nothing happens, so I’ll  ** _—_** I’ll take you on that date, okay?"

Jihoon’s smile widens, and he feels something flutter in his chest as he holds out his hand. “Lee Jihoon."

Bright Pink Hair seems confused for a moment, and when he realizes what the other is doing, his face lights up and he reaches out to shake his hand. “Kwon Soonyoung,” he introduces cheerily, and his wide smile is contagious.

 _Soonyoung,_ Jihoon thinks to himself.  _Cute._

”Even if you didn’t win,” the producer starts sheepishly. “I got kind of impatient. I finally have a name to call you other than Bright Pink Hair."

Soonyoung laughs at that and Jihoon feels his heart squeeze. “I guess the feeling’s mutual. I have a name to call you other than Shortie, no offense."

“Full offense taken."

The other laughs again and then he’s holding out his hand, looking at him expectantly. “Give me your phone."

“What?” Jihoon questions, even though he’s already reaching into his pocket to pull his device out. “Why?"

Soonyoung scoffs. “How am I supposed to treat you to our date if I don’t have your number?"

Jihoon flushes lightly at the mention of the date, but gives his phone anyway. “Touché."

When Soonyoung gives his phone back, there’s already a message from a new contact named  _나의 왕자님 권순영이_ saying _, Your prince, Kwon Soonyoung at your service, Jihoonie!_ complete with a tiger and heart emoji at the end. The audacity of this man...

Jihoon flushes. “Yah!” he exclaims incredulously. “We haven’t even gone on our date yet and you’re already using pet names and calling yourself as mine!" 

Soonyoung grins. “Well, we might as well start dating anyways. I already feel comfortable around you, not gonna lie."

_Oh._

”Are you always this flirty?” Jihoon scowls, trying to distract Soonyoung from the creeping blush on his neck.

“With you, yeah,” Soonyoung answers casually.

Jihoon opens his phone in an attempt to hide his face, but it backfires when his eyes catch sight of the time. He gasps when he realizes he’s ten minutes late and he still needs to meet up with  _Hoshi_ for revisions for his ballad composition. 

“As nice as it is to finally get to know you,” Jihoon begins, standing up. “I’m kind of late for a meeting with a client. I’m supposed to go over a composition with him. We’ll have to do a raincheck on that date — "

“Wait, what? What time is it?” Soonyoung hurriedly checks his phone and groans to himself. “Now that you mention it, I was supposed to meet up with someone too. God, I hope he doesn’t kill me. I heard he’s scary."

Jihoon stifles a laugh. “Well, good luck then,” he offers, going to open the door, but he can’t exactly do that when Soonyoung is leaning on it. “Mind moving?"

“Wait, you work here too?” Soonyoung asks in disbelief, standing up to get out of the way.

“Don’t tell me you work here, Kwon,” Jihoon doesn’t try to hide to surprise on his face as Soonyoung follows after him to the receptionist desk. “I would’ve noticed, what with your obnoxious hair color."

Soonyoung smiles sheepishly. “If I had known you worked here, I would’ve gone to see you,” he confesses. “I work as a choreographer here. You?"

“Producer,” Jihoon answers, scanning his ID. 

“Wah,” Soonyoung says in amazement. “We could be such a power couple, Jihoonie!"

The producer flushes, caught off guard. “Yah!” he scolds, smacking Soonyoung’s bicep. “Don’t say things like that so casually!"

The dancer only giggles at his embarrassment before patting Jihoon’s head. “As much as I want to keep talking to you, I don’t want to be anymore late than I already am or I’m as good as dead meat,” he says regretfully, then bounds down the hall, waving at Jihoon. “See you later, Jihoonie, and raincheck on our date!"

Jihoon’s heart is pounding, but it’s all for the right reasons, and he exhales a breath.  _This day keeps taking a turn for the better,_ he thinks to himself. 

 

**—**

 

When Jihoon enters his studio, someone is already sitting on the couch, and the producer almost does a double take when he sees bright pink hair. _What’s he doing here?_ Jihoon ponders, setting his things down and turning on the light.

It seems to startle the choreographer, because Soonyoung’s head whips around to find Jihoon staring at him. He seems confused, but pleasantly surprised, and the producer can’t help but find his expression endearing.

“What are you doing here?"

“Why are you here?"

The two blink at each other in silence before Soonyoung speaks up. “My manager, Joshua-hyung, don’t know if you know him, told me to wait here to meet up with Woozi."

“What for?” Jihoon questions, eyeing the dancer as he slips past the couch to turn his computer on. “What’s your business with Woozi?" 

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow. “No need to be jealous,” he jokes lightly. “Woozi’s the one making my composition. I’m supposed to meet up with him today, but he seems to be late. Luckily, I’m here before him. People in the company’s been telling me he’s pretty intimidating and I want to make a good impression."

Jihoon tries to hide his smile as he sits in his chair, rolling towards the computer and typing in the password as he hums.  _So this is the infamous Hoshi that Chan fangirls over._ It might sound weird, but Jihoon feels a dark satisfaction well in his chest knowing people in the company are scared of him. 

He can’t help but let out a chuckle as he says, “Well, you’re doing a good job so far.” 

“Thanks...?"

The producer can hearSoonyoung’s confusion, so he swivels around in his chair and holds his hand out again. “Nice to meet you,” he says, and he can’t help it when his smile widens at Soonyoung’s lost expression. “It’s an honor to be working with you on your composition,  _Hoshi._ "

Soonyoung’s mouth hangs open, even as he reaches out to shake Jihoon’s hand as if they’re meeting for the first time. He’s looking at the latter with amazement in his eyes and Jihoon refrains from looking away. Soonyoung’s expression is ridiculous, and the producer is reminded of a surprised hamster. Adorable.

“Oh my God,” Soonyoung says after overcoming his shock (which takes a few minutes, but Jihoon doesn’t blame him. He’s getting a source of comedic relief anyways). “Jihoonie,” he whines suddenly, falling back on the couch, and the producer has half a mind to check if he’s okay when Soonyoung grumbles, “You should’ve told me you were Woozi. I wouldn’t have spent those five minutes standing outside of your door having a mental breakdown!"

Jihoon laughs, shaking his head as he turns back to his computer, plugging in his USB and opening a file. “Well, now that introductions are out of the way and you can calm down,” Jihoon snickers. “I finished the composition yesterday. I’ll have you listen to it and you can tell me if I need to revise anything.” He doesn’t need to turn around to know Soonyoung is sulking, and he’d rather not, for the sake of his fragile heart. 

“Fine,” comes Soonyoung’s pouty reply, and Jihoon chuckles, reaching over to turn up the volume on his speakers before he plays the composition.

Jihoon leans back in his chair as he turns to face Soonyoung, only to find the latter with his eyes closed, his head bobbing softly to the music. It’s not a ballad composition, more sultry with a hint of a Hispanic vibe to it, and Jihoon hopes Soonyoung likes it. Thoughts of Soonyoung mentioning he’s a choreographer crosses his mind, and Jihoon has to mentally slap himself to avoid thinking about the other man dancing to this...this seductive composition.

When the last notes play, Soonyoung locks eyes with Jihoon, and if the latter shows any signs of nervousness, he’s doing a good job at hiding it, crossing one leg over the other as he asks, “So how do you like it?"

“I don’t like it.” 

Jihoon keeps a poker face even though he feels disappointment settle in his chest. He raises an eyebrow. “Well, do you want to change  **—**  "

“I love it!” 

Jihoon exhales a breath as Soonyoung positively beams at him. Jihoon doesn’t mention anything about how disappointed he was. Instead, he says, “You’re horrible."

Soonyoung giggles. “You have a good poker face,” he admits. “I can see why people are scared of you."

The producer shrugs, turning back to the computer to add some touch-ups. “Well, if you’re satisfied with it, I’ll call you back later when the composition is finalized."

“What? We’re done?"

 _Is he complaining?_ Jihoon asks himself in amusement as he turns back to face Soonyoung, who’s pouting. “What’s wrong?” 

“I thought I’d be here longer,” the dancer confesses, his pout becoming more emphasized as he talks.

“Well, you’re happy with the composition and unless you want to revise some things, there’s nothing much for you to do,” Jihoon responds. “The vocal tracks will come after the composition is finalized, so I’ll have my manager talk to your manager so we can schedule appointments when you can sing."

Soonyoung sulks. “Jihoonie,” he whines. “Let’s go out."

“I have to  **—**  ”

“I thought I’d be content hanging out with you knowing you’re the one composing my piece,” Soonyoung interrupts. “But now we’re already done and I can’t help but feel unsatisfied."

“Well, what do you wanna do?” Jihoon questions.

Soonyoung stays quiet for a moment, so Jihoon takes the time to save the composition and turn his computer off. “Well,” the choreographer starts. “We  _did_ do a raincheck on our date, didn’t we?"

_Oh._

Jihoon flushes as he swivels around in his chair. “What, you wanna take me out now?"

The dancer only grins at him and Jihoon sighs, getting up from his chair. 

“Come on then,” the producer says fondly. “Where is this date of ours taking place?"

Soonyoung beams at him again, and then he’s taking Jihoon by the hand and dragging him out of the building. “I know a place!"

Jihoon’s ears turn red as he glances down at their intertwined hands.  _Like a puzzle,_ Jihoon can’t help but think, and his heart pounds at the thought. 

“By the way, Jihoonie, what’s the title of the composition?” Soonyoung asks, swinging their hands back and forth.

Jihoon smiles, looks up at the sky, thanks the Heavens for allowing the two of them to meet, and answers, “I call it Fast Pace."

 

 

**Fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was going to stop it when they ended the race, but then I thought, why not make it longer? 
> 
> Also, side rant: I had this dream last night that Jihoon and I were having a competition on who could dance to Moonwalker better, and Soonyoung was the one judging us. Turns out, somehow, I won (I am a terrible dancer) and Jihoon became salty. Just needed to get this off my chest, hehe.
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
